Zelda Twilight Princess Bulbin Battle Oneshot
by Rexhunter
Summary: Colin sacrifices himself to save Falo! Link must give chase after the Goblin king and save the straw-haired boy and defeat the monster.


"YAH!"

Epona whinnied as Link urged her to go faster, her rider had seen the cruel-green-children snatchers and wanted to stop them before they reached the mountain village.

They rounded the corner, and Link's heart skipped a beat.

The Goblin King held Colin up by the scruff of the neck and laughed before fleeing the mountain village with his underlings.

Link snarled, his change to wolf form had started to make him act strangely in Epona's opinion and she didn't like the new Link all too much.

The horse galloped down the dirt path, kicking up a dust cloud as she gained on the Goblins.

They neared the gate that separated Eastern Hyrule Field and Kakariko village, and Link didn't stop Epona. The Chestnut horse leaped over the gate and continued down the path into the fields beyond.

The distant Twilight cast an eerie glow on the field, the only source of light that illuminated the area because dark storm clouds had rolled over and lightning cracked overhead – completing the dark and dismal scene was a slight mist that stung Link's exposed skin.

Link unsheathed his sword and let out a war cry as he charged towards the Goblin King upon his steed.

The green monster raised a trumpet made of bone to his lips and blew - a horrible sound tore across the field on the winds and Link stopped Epona.

Link turned his head as Epona reared back to stop herself, and watched as dozens of Goblins raced across the hills and through pools of water on large desert Boars.

His grip on the Ordan sword tightened.

Arrows whizzed through the air and Link raised his shield to block one that would have most certainly ended his life.

Link kicked Epona's sides and the horse charged ahead at top speed, kicking up clumps of dirt and grass.

Raising the sword high above his head, Link prepared for a fierce battle.

Soon after, a boar managed to draw level with Epona and the Goblin passenger swung its steel club at Link's head.

Link ducked to avoid the attack and hacked the monsters leg off. Yellow blood splashed all over Link's left hand.

Ignoring the sticky liquid, Link pierced the side of the Boar, fatally wounding the Goblin's mount and sending it to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Suddenly an Arrow glanced off of Link's shield, Link turned his head and saw a Boar right behind him.

Pulling his feet out of Epona's stirrups, he back flipped onto the Boars neck and drove the Ordan sword through the Goblin's throat, also piercing the passenger behind's torso.

Both the Goblins toppled off the Boar when Link removed the sword and urged the tired mount onwards, leveling with Epona he leapt from the Boar and landed on Epona's saddle.

Epona snorted in relief when she felt Link's weight return to her back. When Link took the reins once more, she tore after the child snatchers leader – her white mane whipping in the fierce wind.

"Hiyah!" Link shouted over the wind.

The Goblin King turned his head and saw Link making a beeline for him.

It sneered and directed the blue Boar towards the stone bridge on the other side of the plateau.

Link saw the bridge up ahead, slowly getting bigger and he willed Epona to go faster than she had ever gone before.

They started to draw level with the Goblin King, leaving the other Goblins far behind.

"Seya!" Link cried as he brought his sword down on the plate mail that covered the large Goblin's side.

The plate mail split and the sword continued onwards gouging the war-hardened Goblins side.

Yellow blood spurted out of the fresh wound.

Link pulled the reins to his right, directing Epona out of the Goblin's reach.

Lightning struck the ground, every muscle in Epona's body screamed at her to get under cover, but she wouldn't leave Link and the straw-haired-boy Colin out here in the fierce weather. Even if it cost her life, she would continue onwards for her rider.

The two warriors exchanged blows, and as they started to pass through crumbling stone pillars, a Goblin perched on top of a pillar let fly an arrow that embedded itself in Links thigh.

Crying out in pain, Link reached down and ripped the crude arrow from his muscle and tossed it aside. Red blood streamed down his tunic, the chain mail underneath had been breached.

Careful not to knock his thigh Link shifted his weight and flicked the sword, beheading a Goblin that had drawn too near.

The blue Boar leapt over a barricade and continued further down the bridge.

Epona leapt over it too, but with a grace that no Boar could ever match.

Pulling back on the reins, Link assessed the situation.

The Goblin King had set up a trap, both sides of the bridge were barricaded, and as soon as Link had leapt the barricade a Goblin set it alight, preventing Epona and Link's escape.

At the other side of the Bridge, the Goblin King tore off his mangled armor and tossed it off the side of the bridge and down into the dark chasm below.

The Boar lowered its head, lining its tusks up so it could impale Epona in the chest.

Link yanked back on the reins and Epona reared back, the Boar did the same and then they charged at each other.

The distance between them shrank and then Link faked a left, drawing up on the right he hacked at the Goblin - sword tore through muscle and the Goblin roared in pain.

Epona continued until she reached the other side of the bridge, then she spun back around to face their foe again.

Hooves pounded on stone and sweat ran down the two warriors faces as they charged each other again and again until finally Link rammed his shield into the Goblins side, sending it over the edge of the bridge and down into the murky depths of the chasm.

Link reined Epona in and she reared back, holding the pose long enough for Link to raise the Ordan sword high above his head signaling his victory.

He dismounted Epona and approached the collapsed Boar. Colin was still tied to the pole.

Reaching out to the boy, Link untied him and carried him back to Epona and they carried the unconscious boy back to Kakariko as the dark clouds dispersed and the warm sun finally beat down on the land.

Colin opened his eyes, and found Link smiling at him.

"Link?" he asked groggily.

Link smiled, no words could express his feelings.

Colin strained to stay conscious as he asked a new question "Did you rescue me?"

Nodding, Link's blue eyes softened.

Colin turned his head and peered at the other children, they had gathered around Link and Colin, all waiting for Colin to wake up.

"I'm sorry for shoving you," he whispered to Falo, "Please don't be mad…"

Falo smiled and shook her head.

Colin turned his head to look at Link again and spoke.

"I understand what my dad meant by being strong like you Link," the boy started as he raised his hand into the air "He didn't mean strong as in lifting heavy stuff, he meant to be brave…" Colin clenched his hand into a fist.

Returning his gaze to Link's eyes he continued "You… You can do anything Link… You could even do something to help the Gorons," at that moment he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The eldest of the children, Talo, started to lift Colin up onto his shoulders, but the Shaman, Renado, relieved the boy of his burden.

"I shall see to it that Colin heals, but what shall you do O' chosen hero?"

Link stood, and turned his back to everyone. Gazing up at Death Mountain's peak he decided that he had to do something for the Gorons. Midna wanted to go there anyway and it might help him get closer to finding Ilia.

"I see… take care" Renado finished before returning to his hovel with the children at his heels.

Link watched them as they returned to the relative safety of the hovel before gazing back up at Death Mountain and thinking, _There's a long road ahead, and I cannot give up… for Ilia's sake, I must continue to fight whatever evil stands in the way and lift this Twilight that blankets the land._


End file.
